


It's Been a While

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, i wish i could tag this properly but it contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: It's been a while since Pepper Potts has been back in the MCU. She's is confirmed to be in Spider-Man: Homecoming, and I've read spoilers about her scene. This fanfic is a one-shot and goes into the events that could have led up to her scene. In no way is it confirmed that this actually happened.





	It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS MASSIVE PEPPERONY SPOILERS. 
> 
> For more spoilers about the movie: https://www.reddit.com/r/MarvelStudiosSpoilers/comments/6j3gk2/guy_who_saw_homecoming_here_alright_heres_your/?st=J4ALG7Y2&sh=536ba1da
> 
> KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAD TO TRANSFORM A SMALL PORTION OF THE SPOILERS TO FIT THE FIC IDEA I HAD IN MIND.

“I want last year’s reports for Mr. Sunder’s research team,” Pepper said as she walked with Kelly, her secretary, through the halls of Stark Industries’ newest and largest building.

Kelly nodded and jotted it down on her notepad. “We are expecting the numbers to be similar to the ones of Mr. Norn’s. Their research teams have been in collaboration for the past few years. I’ll have both on your desk by the end of the day.”

Pepper nodded, and then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tony. He was waiting for her at the end of the hallway at the top of the large stairway that led to the bottom floor. He was watching employees walk by, chatting away, and then he watched Happy come up to the group and tap on his badge. He smirked and felt Pepper come up beside him.

“Is he still on about that whole badge thing?” Pepper asked as she looked over the railing. They both watched Happy tap on his badge again as more employees passed by.

“Well, after everything that’s happened, I expected him to continue the practice.”

Pepper glanced over at Tony and then at his blazer’s pocket. She could tell it was vacant, but it was only a few days ago when it was not so empty and, in fact, bulging with a velvet box. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

“Are we telling him?” Tony asked.

Pepper smirked. “As if that’s a question.”

Their gazes fell on each other and Tony couldn’t stop his lips from forming a dopey smile.

She tilted her head to the side and grinned widely. “The real question is: when?”

“Let’s just do it right now. You know, get it over with,” he proposed. “I mean, it’s not like we’ll be keeping this secret forever.”

“We won’t be?” she raised her eyebrow.

Tony’s smile disappeared. “Wait, you want to keep this a secret – from everyone – even the press?” He wasn’t surprised, but he was mildly confused.

“Maybe not everyone, but definitely not the press,” she replied.

Tony pouted in exasperation. “Fine…”

Pepper sighed and thought about the idea of telling the press. He had told her that it would be like ripping a Band-Aid off, but she still wasn’t settled on the idea, at least not yet. She hadn’t even told her parents yet.

“We can tell Happy,” she announced to appease him. “And I’ll think about the press, okay?”

“Okay.” His lips curled to form a small and sincere smile, one that made her stomach flutter and her head a little lighter.

\----- 

After a tiring day of meetings and financial decisions, Pepper met Tony in his office. When she got there, Tony was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, and with his phone in hand, swiping his thumb up and down.

The sound of Pepper’s heels clicking against the floor become louder and louder, thus pulling him away from the bright screen in front of his face. “How goes it?”

“You mean how goes your company and the financial responsibility that you dumped on me without a moments notice, as well as the responsibility of keeping operations running as usual with the slight possibility of everything crashing and burning that may, or may not, be right around the corner?” She said in one breath.

He blinked twice. “Yes?”

She leaned against his desk and sighed. “I could lecture you about every single aspect of your company, including the worrying parts, but I’ll sum it up in a few words for you since I know everything will just go in one ear and out the other.” She paused. “It’s going okay.”

Tony’s grin widened. “You know me so well. It’s like you’ve known me for the past fifteen years.”

“Oh no…”

They both head from the threshold of the office. Happy stood there with a worrying look.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked. “I swear, I only asked for their badge once… or twice… or six times. But I promise to tone it down thereafter.”

Pepper chuckled as Tony’s sarcastic comment replayed in her head. “No, no, you’re not in trouble Happy.” She gestured to the seat in front of Tony’s desk. “Please, come sit.”

Happy raised an eyebrow, and looked at the seat and then at the couple. “Okay….” He replied with elevated caution and confusion. “Am I getting fired?”

“No, Happy,” Tony tried to reassure him. “You’re not in trouble. You’re not getting fired. You’re not being relocated, et cetera, et cetera.”

“We actually have some news for you,” Pepper said as she looked at Tony. He returned her gaze and added a small smile, and then the both of them turned their attention to Happy.

“Pepper and I are engaged.”

There. It was out. That was it.

There was a long silence. Happy stared at them, and Tony and Pepper stared back at him. Pepper was waiting for Happy to congratulate them with the utmost joy and compassion, since he’s been there since the beginning of their friendship and relationship, nothing happened. Happy’s expression was flat.

“You guys are joking, right?”

Tony leaned towards Pepper. “Is this when he snaps?”

Pepper leaned towards him. “I think so.”

Happy began to laugh. “You guys actually expect me to believe that you two are getting married? This has to be some kind of delayed April Fool’s prank.” He got up from the chair. “Because there is no way in hell Stark has the courage to propose to you – no offense Pepper.” 

Pepper shrugged. She thought the same thing before he popped the question.

Tony frowned. “Rude.”

“There’s probably some cameras around here, and you two are just waiting for my reaction so you can post it on that video website everyone is on – well, ha, you didn’t fool me!” He began shout. “You guys are cruel, cruel people.”

“We’re not joking, Happy.” Pepper said firmly.

“Oh yeah, still not believing you.” Happy shook his head. “Nope.”

Tony sighed and dug into his pants pocket. He pulled out an engagement ring that belonged to his mother. The band was silver and thin, and resting on the top was a fourteen karat diamond. It was simple and plain.

Happy stood still and stared at the ring in Tony’s hand. “That’s your mother’s engagement ring.”

“Yep.” Tony nodded. “I used it to propose.”

“Why is it in your pocket?” Pepper asked.

“You told me to keep it.”

“Yeah, I meant keep it somewhere safe – somewhere that’s not in your pocket.” 

Tony shrugged. He didn’t want to tell her, or anyone, that he liked to stare at it. He occasionally stared at it when he was on the verge of proposing. It let him reflect on the events that led up to the decision and their relationship as a whole, how it began and how it almost ended, and how he made up for all the terrible choices he’s made.

Happy’s mouth fell. “Holy shit, you guys weren’t kidding.” He stared at the couple. “You two really are getting married.”

Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper’s waist and pulled her closer to him. He softly ran his thumb along her waist and nodded. “Hard to believe?”

“Hell yeah it is,” Happy laughed nervously. “I mean—it’s you—it’s… you two—and… and being married—I—I can’t—“

“Breathe, Happy,” Pepper said with a small laugh.

“Have you told everyone else yet?” His smile turned to a frown. “Am I the last to know?”

“Actually…” Tony handed Happy the ring. “…You’re the first to know, aside from FRIDAY. We haven’t made an official announcement or anything.”

“Wh-Why are you giving me this?” Happy asked as he glanced down at the ring.

“Well, as you know, my fiancé says she wants me to keep it somewhere safe, and I’m doing just that.” Tony smiled proudly. “I’m keeping it with you.” Pepper’s smile widened. “The safest place there is.”

Happy paused with his mouth gapped, and then his eyes began to water. He held his breath, “I’m sorry – this is a real emotional moment. I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Without skipping a beat, he opened his arms and enveloped them both, burying his face between the two.

“Oof—“ Tony coughed as Happy’s squeezed them together.

Pepper patted Happy’s back and laughed. “You’re not the only one.”

Tony frowned. “Hey!”

\----- 

“It’s been a month, Pepper,” Tony said over the phone.

“I know,” she replied. “I’ve been weighing the pros and cons, and my decision is always changing.”

Tony hummed impatiently. “You know I can’t keep my mouth shut.”

Pepper laughed. “I know.”

“Just give me the okay and I’ll announce it to the world via blimp or Iron Man. Something very, very flashy.” He looked out the window of his limo and surveyed the bustling crowd of New York City.

“Oh yes, just your style,” she laughed again. “We can have a serious conversation about it later, but I want you to focus on helping Peter, because he needs you more than I do right now, and it’ll give you something to look forward to.”

“Aside from you, right? Because I am seeing you tonight, and I am very much looking forward to it.”

Pepper could’ve sworn she heard a low growl. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Honey.”

\----- 

“Behind those doors are a bunch of reporters itching for me to announce our newest member of the Avengers. You ready to suit up?”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a sincere smile. “But I think I want to stay closer to the ground and be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

Tony respected his wishes and nodded. “We’ll be in touch.” He held out his hand and Peter took it.

“Of course.” Peter furrowed his eyebrows at the double doors. “That was a test right? There aren’t really reporters in there.”

Tony thought about it for a few seconds and replied, “Yeah, and no, there aren’t any reporters in there.”

“You know where to find me if you ever need a web slinger. Good-bye, Mr. Stark. Thank you for everything,” Peter said right before he left the room.

Not a minute later, Pepper burst through the doors with press cameras going off behind her. “Okay, I think they’re ready—“ she paused, and only saw Tony and Happy in the room. “Um, where is he?”

“He left.” Tony tucked his hands in his pockets, and looked at Happy and then at Pepper. “But, you know, I can think of something better to give them.” He held his hand out to Happy, and Happy dug into his pocket and fished out the engagement ring.

Pepper began to frown. “No—do not—Tony!—“

“I’ve been hanging onto this since 2008,” Tony said. He walked towards the doors with Pepper and Happy close behind him. Right as the doors swung open, camera flashes went off left and right, and they never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> The very last portion is what was given to us in Spider-Man: Homecoming, and the rest is what I had envisioned. Thanks for reading, and let me know what your thoughts are about our favorite couple and Gwyneth's cameo!


End file.
